


Breathless

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Breathplay, M/M, Nonverbal Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro likes the way Murasakibara's hand feels around his throat. Of course Murasakibara notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Tatsuya's pressed up against the wall and he can't move, with Atsushi caging him in the way he is. They're kissing, with Tatsuya straining to reach on his tiptoes, wrists pinned to the wall on either side of him by Atsushi's hands. He has no control over the situation and he _loves_ it, loves being helpless in Atsushi's hands like this.

"Ah—Atsushi—" Tatsuya is breathless as Atsushi pulls away from their kiss, standing up straight instead of bending over him.

"It's uncomfortable kissing you like this, even though it's fun," Atsushi complains mildly, looking down at him.

Tatsuya leans his head back against the wall so he can look up and Atsushi smiles. He strokes his thumb across Tatsuya's collarbone and up the column of his throat, to his chin, pushing it up gently. Tatsuya takes a deep breath in as Atsushi's fingers wrap around his throat, his thumb shifting back down for a better grip.

"Atsushi," Tatsuya whispers again, and it doesn't matter that he's managed to keep his voice even when he knows that Atsushi can feel the way his pulse is racing.

"You like that, don't you?" Atsushi's tone is as flat as ever, but Tatsuya can see the sharpness in his eyes and the intent way he's taking everything in. "You always like the interesting things, don't you? Do you want to play a game with me?"

"What's the game?" Tatsuya asks, raising an eyebrow. Atsushi's hand is just a light pressure for now, but if he chooses his words correctly, Tatsuya knows that will change.

"The game," Atsushi punctuates his words with a light kiss to Tatsuya's lips, "is to see if I can make you come before you ask me to let go of your throat."

Tatsuya grins. "That sounds like a fun game."

"I think so too." Atsushi licks his lips. "You have a paperweight on your desk, don't you? Hold onto that and drop it if you need me to stop. In case you can't tell me to."

"Oh. You've thought about this, haven't you?"

Atsushi looks away. "Do you want to do it or not?"

Tatsuya smiles. "I'll go and get it."

"Good," Atsushi nods, taking a step back to give Tatsuya room to move. "I'll be waiting here."

The paperweight in question is sitting on Tatsuya's desk in their study and is a souvenir from when his parents went on a holiday to Europe. It's a solid weight and Tatsuya squeezes his hand around it when he picks it up. It's definitely heavy enough for Atsushi to notice if he drops it, so it'll serve its purpose well.

Tatsuya smiles himself at the thought of Atsushi actively looking around for what they could potentially use. As much as he likes to pretend not to care about anything, he can't hide anything from Tatsuya.

When he returns to their bedroom, he finds Atsushi getting undressed. Tatsuya walks over to his bedside table, putting the paperweight down.

"I thought you'd let me take your clothes off, Atsushi," he says with a smile. "I'm a little disappointed."

"I got impatient," Atsushi replies, dropping his shirt onto the bed. "I was thinking of getting my hand around your throat again and…"

Tatsuya grins, the anticipation twisting in his stomach. He's glad that Atsushi is looking forward to this just as much as he is. He moves to pull his own shirt off, but Atsushi clicks his tongue.

"I didn't say you could do that," he says, gesturing for Tatsuya to come closer. "Here. I'll take care of you."

"Oh, this _is_ going to be fun," Tatsuya remarks, smiling slowly as he walks towards Atsushi. "Take care of me, then."

Atsushi does, going much slower than Tatsuya would expect. He pulls Tatsuya's shirt off in one easy movement, but instead of continuing to his jeans, he leans in for a kiss. His lips are soft against Tatsuya's, his kisses much gentler than they were before. He's teasing Tatsuya and that much is obvious. Tatsuya can't decide whether he wants to be patient or if he wants to push. Then again, knowing Atsushi, if he's already decided that he wants to tease, then Tatsuya isn't going to get anywhere no matter how much he pushes.

For all his complaining about how uncomfortable it is to bend like this, Atsushi doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. He strokes his hands down Tatsuya's back as they kiss, pulling him closer. By the time he finally pulls away, Tatsuya is breathless and dazed. Atsushi smiles, undoing the front of Tatsuya's jeans. 

"On the bed," Atsushi murmurs and Tatsuya goes, lying on his back so that they can pull his pants all the way off, along with his underwear. Atsushi stands over him, tugging his own pants off while he's at it. "Look at you, so eager for it."

Tatsuya smiles, spreading his legs a little further. "Can you blame me?"

"No." Palming at his own cock, Atsushi kneels over him. "Pick up your paperweight. We're not starting yet, but I want you to be holding onto it when we do."

Reaching over to the bedside table, Tatsuya picks it up, getting a comfortable grip on it. He gasps softly as he feels Atsushi's fingers wrapping around his cock, stroking slowly.

"Atsushi," Tatsuya murmurs, reaching over to the bedside table again. He picks up their bottle of lube. "Here."

The lube is cold as Atsushi pours it directly onto Tatsuya's cock, making him squirm, but it's not entirely uncomfortable. Atsushi's hand is back on him soon enough anyway, stroking firmly. Tatsuya tips his head back against the mattress, arching into Atsushi's touch. 

"Do you like that?" Atsushi asks mildly.

"Yeah," Tatsuya breathes. "Please, Atsushi—"

"I like when you sound like this," Atsushi murmurs. "You're so needy."

Tatsuya grins, not even attempting to deny it. As much as he likes to control just how much emotion he usually shows, it's an entirely different matter when he's in bed with Atsushi. Here, he's honest. He's open, he knows when to beg, when to whine, how to push Atsushi towards what he wants. 

Right now, he knows that his best option is to make it clear that he wants more. The sooner he has Atsushi's hand around his throat, the better. He spreads his legs a little further, arching off the bed entirely as he pushes into Atsushi's touch. The hum Atsushi lets out is quiet, but Tatsuya picks up on it all the same. It's a good sign that he likes what he sees and honestly, Atsushi is not a very complex person. He's impatient, even when he's teasing, and Tatsuya knows exactly how to make him lose the little patience he has. 

"I want your fingers in me," Tatsuya gasps out, gripping tightly onto his paperweight with one hand, his other hand trailing down his stomach, to his cock, his fingers wrapping around Atsushi's. "I want you stretching me open, Atsushi." 

"I know what you're doing," Atsushi growls softly, but they both know that it's going to work anyway. He pulls his hand away from Tatsuya's cock, pouring more lube into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it this time. He pushes the first finger into Tatsuya slowly, but he isn't as gentle with the second. Tatsuya moans in appreciation, then louder as Atsushi wipes his hand on the bedsheets, reaching over to hold Tatsuya's throat. 

"Like that?" Atsushi asks, not pressing down just yet. He glances down, making sure that Tatsuya is holding onto his paperweight. "Do you want me to choke you like this?"

"Yeah," Tatsuya breathes. He feels Atsushi tighten his grip, just slightly. He's still fingering Tatsuya with his other hand, three fingers inside him now, and the stretch of it is wonderful. "Just like that."

With Atsushi's long arms, he can reach without a problem. He glances down at the fingers he has inside Tatsuya, humming to himself. "You look good like this." 

Tatsuya smiles. Atsushi's grip isn't too tight to speak just yet. "I'll look better on your cock, won't I?"

"Mm, you would." Leaning forward, Atsushi kisses him hard. "You're ready, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tatsuya says eagerly. "Fuck me." 

"You're so demanding, what a pain," Atsushi complains, the smile tugging at his lips belying his words. "I'm going bare. I want to make a mess of you."

"You like doing that," Tatsuya murmurs, shutting his eyes, his smile growing wider. "I like it when you do." 

"I know," Atsushi replies, pulling his fingers out of Tatsuya to slick his cock. He positions it against Tatsuya, grip tightening around his throat as he slowly thrusts forward.

" _Fuck_ ," Tatsuya gasps out, barely having the breath for it. Atsushi's grip tightens around his throat a little more, making his head spin. Atsushi's cock is big enough that Tatsuya can feel the stretch of it, even after being prepared. It's enough to leave him breathless most of the time, but with Atsushi's hand pressing down, all he can do is take shallow breaths. It's not enough and his head feels clouded with pleasure. His cock is already leaking, he doesn't even need to look down to know. He's dripping onto himself and he can tell when Atsushi notices because he makes an inquisitive noise, rubbing his thumb against the head of Tatsuya's cock. 

Jerking with pleasure, Tatsuya can't decide whether he wants to pull away or press into Atsushi's touch, but it's not like he can do either, held in place the way he is. 

"You should relax," Atsushi murmurs, smiling down at him. "Take a deep breath."

His tone is gently mocking, but in a way that says that he'll definitely take care of Tatsuya. That's all Tatsuya really needs, his lips parting as Atsushi squeezes his throat a little harder. The breath he'd managed to draw comes rushing out of him in a whine. Atsushi chuckles, eyes flicking over to Tatsuya's paperweight before he thrusts. 

Tatsuya doesn't know if he's ever felt this good before. He tightens his grip on his paperweight as Atsushi fucks him harder, the hand around his throat just as tight as ever, cutting off some of his air, but still letting him draw breath when he needs it. Tatsuya trusts Atsushi; he's big and powerful, but he knows his own body, he knows what he's capable of and how to control himself, especially when it comes to Tatsuya. He'll only use as much strength as he needs and push Tatsuya bit by bit to see just how much he can take. 

"You're right," Atsushi tells him, hitting Tatsuya's prostate, making him writhe against the bedsheets. "You look really, really good like this."

Tatsuya can feel his blood pounding in his ears, his free hand clutching at the sheets. He doesn't even have the breath to moan, his best efforts coming out as tiny whines, but they still have their intended effect. Atsushi fucks him harder, choking him until he can't breathe at all. Tatsuya makes sure his grip on his paperweight is still firm, even as he feels it slip against his sweaty palm. He's close, and Atsushi must know it. He doesn't mind that he can't breathe, not when he's about to come. His vision is blurring, but he meets Atsushi's eyes, his mouth opening even though he can't form any words. 

"Just like that," Atsushi murmurs approvingly, right before Tatsuya comes hard, arching off the bed, pressing himself against the hand around his throat and letting out a raspy, breathless moan as his vision goes black. 

He comes to a little later with a gasp. He's sitting up, leaning in Atsushi's arms and he's been wiped clean. The paperweight is a solid weight on the bed beside him and he vaguely remembers loosening his grip on it as he passed out.

"You okay?" Atsushi asks, pressing a kiss into Tatsuya's hair. He has an arm around Tatsuya, thumb idly stroking across his collarbone. 

"Yeah," Tatsuya rasps. His throat is a little sore and he touches his neck gingerly.

"You're a little bruised," Atsushi murmurs. He looks down, meeting Tatsuya's eyes, and he's smiling warmly. "It'll fade soon, I think, but it looks good on you. Do you want some water?" 

Tatsuya nods, accepting the bottle Atsushi picks up from the bedside table. He drinks half of it, then leans against Atsushi again with a content sigh. "That was fun." 

"I'm glad," Atsushi replies. "You did really well, Tatsu-chin. You look beautiful with my hand around your neck." 

Tatsuya smiles, pressing a kiss to Atsushi's neck. Atsushi's fingers play with the hair at the nape of Tatsuya's neck and it's a comforting contact, grounding Tatsuya as his mind slowly clears again and lulling him to sleep. He doesn't mind, comfortable where he is, knowing he's safe in Atsushi's arms.


End file.
